Luna Grey
She is the youngest daughter of Florence Grey and Matthias Abernathy, being the younger twin sister of Keara. She is a third generation Witch, her grandmother Ivory being the first Witch in their family. Possessing the power of Dimension Travel, makes her the most powerful Witch in her famlly, Keara a close second. Though possessing that power, she was still killed by The Seekers, having no idea of how to use it properly or when needed. History Luna was born to Florence Grey and Matthias Abernathy, five minutes after her sister Keara, on December 6th, 529 b.c. She doesn't remember her mother being burned at the stake soon after her and her sister's birth. They grew up with their grandmother. Though their grandmother didn't want them to turn out like their mother, her sister Keara convinced her that their mother's death would be in vain if they didn't follow their Witch heritage. At a young age she possessed the power of Premonition, being able to see into the future, the past, and even see into the present to locate objects and people and see what was happening to them at that time. She didn't acquire Teleportation until she was 11. She learned quickly that she should control the power as they could easily be exposed. She continued to use her magic to help her sister find a cure for their father. They had known by their mother's Grimoire what he was and how it wasn't his fault. Luna, being more sensitive than Keara, missed her father terribly, even more because she would have visions of the past of him and their mother being together happily. At 12 their father showed up and Luna couldn't control herself. However, with her emotions high she finds out she possesses the power of Empathy. She can sense that her father is happy to see them but that he is also saddened. They soon find out that he wants them to burn him so that he doesn't have to 'live a life of a monster' (those were his words). They both told him no. They instead bound and buried him deep in the ground in a deep sleep only to be awoken when they reversed the spell. They promised him that they would wake him up as soon as he wakes up. He smiles at them as they are putting him into a stone casket created by using a spell on a boulder to create it. Immortality Almost a decade after they buried their father, The Triad was summoned when they tried casting a spell to find the answer they seek, bestowing the sisters Immortality to allow them time to find a cure for their father. Over time, they meet many other Witches and Supernaturals trying to find a cure. They decide it is best if they split up, searching that way. As she searches she hears of a line of very powerful witches, the Bale Witches. She finds them and asks for their help. Using their Grimoire and magic, they try to find a solution to the infliction Luna's father has. After many years of searching, they find nothing. Luna thanks them for their time and continues searching. She has a Premonition of her sister dying during child birth. She becomes worries and Teleports where she saw it happen. She sees through the window her sister lying there, bloody and not moving. Before she knew it everything went dark. She wakes up to find the Warlock Riley standing there and she is no longer where she was. She is somewhere else. She tries to Teleport but her powers are weakened, only going a few feet. Riley tells her that she is in a place that weakens her powers, but it only works on Witches but not Warlocks. She asks him what he wants and he tells her that he wants a child. That he tried it with her mother and she wasn't having it. This is when he tells her that he is the reason her mother is dead. Luna starts crying and doesn't know what to do. She sees her sister in the corner of her eye and as she looks nothing is there. She thinks she's seeing things. Riley pulls out a dress and tells her that he expects her to be wearing it and be all prettied up when he gets back. He leaves and Keare appears to her in spirit form. Luna is so happy to see her. Keara tells her that right now they need to get her out of there. Luna tells her that a Witches' powers don't work properly where they're at. Keara tells her that she's dead, her powers will work. Keara waves her hand in front of her and shifts into what Luna is wearing and also making herself look corporeal. She tells Luna as soon as she's able to escape. Luna hugs her sister and Keara opens the door and walks out. Keara starts banging on the walls and the doors. Riley comes out of nowhere, asking her what she's doing out of her room. Keara throws him with such force with here Telekinesis that Riley flies through the air. She tells him that she's not leaving until he's dead. As Riley runs at her, she uses her Telekinesis to hold him in the air and then throws him with such force that he disintegrates halfway through the air. She turns to her sister, smiling and saying that she will see her later. Keara vanishes, leaving Luna standing there by herself. As Luna is leaving, she finds her Grimoire and leaves. She finds a passage no spirits in her Grimoire that wasn't there before. It talks about how spirits of Witches still possess their powers, only stronger as their physical body isn't allowing their powers to work at their highest extent. A Whole New World She finds that her powers are weakened because of Riley doing something to her, even weaker than when she first acquired them. She travels, trying to figure out what he did to her. She learns that there is an elixir she can take that will allow her to not only restore her powers but will make them stronger than they were. However, she doesn't realize the side effect of it is going to sleep for a very long time so that the powers can build up. When she finally wakes up it is the year 1983. She can't believe how long she slept. She finds herself in world she doesn't recognize. As she searches she is soon found by a group called The Seekers. She runs, teleporting away. However, she is in a different reality. Her powers had advanced to allow her ot travel in between the dimensions. In this reality Vampires weren't the ones granted control over their curse, it was Werewolves as they were stronger and faster in their Wolf Form. They had even been granted the power to change at will and control themselves when changed. The world was slightly different. Supernaturals and Humans lived peacefully amongst each other. Supernaturals protected Humans from Vampires during the night and during the day Supernaturals and Humans lived as if it were normal to them. The Witch Trials never happened and Vampires were the only ones that were burned for being what they were. She can't believe this reality, it seemed so much peaceful. However, at night Vampires would roam looking for Humans to feed off of. There was also an open portal to Haven that only allowed those of Light to enter, including Humans. However, if a Human had dark intent for entering they would be thrown out by some magical force. She isn't sure how she teleported to this reality and tries everything to get back to her own. However, she is unable to. After a few years she decides it's for the best, finding her sister alive and with two young children who turned out to be Keara's children. They hadn't been born in the year they had been in the other reality as the world had been different and she had survived the pregnancy and was with her husband Duncan Kane. Luna lived with them, finding out that their father had learned how to deal with being a Zombie and was now the head of T.E.C. as Duncan had passed it to him after Keara became pregnant to be with his family. Keara is a teacher at D.A.F.T.E. that Duncan created so that Supernaturals could take control of their powers from a young age. The school had been around since the early 1900's. Luna meets Jeremiah and falls in love with him. They are together for three years when they finally become married. Somehow, she becomes pregnant only to find out that The Triad had bestowed her the gift to have children with him. The children will age a normal rate until they become 21 and then will possess Longevity. In 1989 she has twin sons, Ezra who possesses Telepathy, Telekinesis, and Teleportation, and Archer who possesses Premonition, Mediumship, Levitation, and Shielding. In 1991 she has a daughter named Flora, a twist on her mothers name who possess Phasing, Limited Time Stasis, and Enhanced Dreaming. She lives happily with her family. She's starting to wonder if it was all just a dream. In 1993 Riley comes after them and Keara Disintegrates him with the wave of a hand. Their powerful family catches the attention of The Seekers. Quickly, T.E.C. pulls all of their strings to make sure that their family is protected. T.E.C. knows about The Seekers and has wanted to deal with them for a very long time. Death By 2006, rumors spread that The Seekers have been killed by Chase Bale, Elaine Bale, and Francis Scott. However, in 2011 the three show up at the residence of Duncan and Keara, killing them. The Seekers had used magic to make themselves look like them. After the death of Keara, Duncan, and their children, The Seekers come after Luna and her family. As they try to use their powers to kill Luna she vanishes. She appears back in her own reality but in 2011. She doesn't know what happened. The Seekers are hot on her tail and she teleports away. For three years she ran. The Seekers were able to trap her in a place and cast a spell to keep her form teleporting away. She doesn't know what to do. On March 4th, 2014 Luna Grey was killed by The Seekers. Powers Premonition Teleportation Mediumship Empathy Pathokinesis - Advancement of Empathy Remote Teleportation - Advancement of Teleportation Advanced Teleportation - Allows user to teleport through dimensions, not just through their own reality.